Young & Beautiful
by cigarettesandnutella
Summary: Nancy is Collin's older sister. When she becomes firends with Quil Atera after his friends leave him, she can't help but be pulled into the world of Pretty Vampires and Hot werewolves. God, If only their was only another way you could stay Young and Beautiful.


Nancy

The piece of straightened hair fell on my shoulder and I sighed into the mirror. I was almost done getting ready for school when my brother Collin barged into my room looking for something.

"Can I help you?" I asked, looking at him threw the mirror. He ignored me and looked on my shelves, "Hey Loser! What do you want?" I asked really annoyed. He groaned and looked at me with a lazy stare.

"Do you have a Condom?" He asked seriously frustrated. I looked at him for a bit, raising my eyebrows and laughed shaking my head. "Um, no. Why would you even ask me? You're not having sex with anyone. Plus there's no dick to begin with..." I said moving onto more strands of hair. He scoffed and sat on the floor near my bed. "Yeah, okay. Like you would know. Pedophile. And if you actually knew,I do have a penis. So, take two steps back, check yourself before you wreck yourself, And apologize... cause that hurt." He said placing a hand on his heart. "I'm sorry you have no Dick." I smiled into the mirror making him glare at me. I apologize and continued to do my hair. "Why do you need a Condom? Are you and Brady finally taking it to the next level?" I asked finally done straightening my hair. I turned around in my chair and looked at him. He gave a lazy amused smile and played with my shoe on the floor. "No bitch, I'm trying prevent childbirth. Did you know that girls get pregnant." He stated. I rolled my eyes and walked to my closet. "No way" I said sarcastically. I flipped threw my clothes and landed on a grey sweater and light blue skinny jeans. He nodded and exclaimed, "I know right."

"Then Why do you need a condom?" I asked going into the bathroom. "Brady wanted it for his friend Jacob Black... I think he's trying to get at that Bella Swan girl." He said muffled by the door. I changed into the outfit, then combed my silky hair. "Bella Swan, isn't she the girl that went missing like two weeks ago?" I remembered walking back into the room. Collin nodded and sat in my chair looking into my mirror. "Yeah... She's a little weird after her boyfriend dumped her." He said looking at himself then winked. I slipped on my shoes and remembered her pretty boyfriend. "Well, I'm gonna get something to eat." He said getting up to leave my room. I looked at him confused. "Bro you need to get ready. Look, you're not even wearing pants." I pointed out, motioning to his boxers. "We pretty people need no pants! ...But If I were you I'd try just a little harder on making myself Pretty." He smiled leaving to the kitchen. I rolled my eyes then walked into the living room and noticed Collin's friend Brady Fuller on the couch eating a Pop Tart. "Hey Brady. How's life?" I asked. He smiled and gave me a thumbs up. "Great! " He smiled as Collin walked in.

"Aw Collin, you're too Cute I'm jealous." Brady cooed with a grin. "Shut up" Collin laughed uncomfortably. "Let's go People. I'm meeting Kirby by Seth's house." I said walking out the door. They followed and we made our way to the only paleface I talk to. She stood near her mailbox engaged to her phone. I quietly snuck up to her and poked her butt, laughing at her frightened expression.

"Jesus, you scared me. I thought you were that Clearwater kid standing down the road." She said looking at me and giving me a hug. We passed Seth Clearwater (Collins friend) right before I saw Kirby. I walked with her to our school and left the Freshmen and Sophomore behind. I'd been labeled popular by association last year and I'm trying to keep that label. My brother on the other hand is a Naive Freshman and he needs his distance from me. We walked for 10 minutes until we reached the gates and headed to the cafeteria steps. People were inside getting breakfast or outside congregating the steps. Kirby and I looked for Sadie and Karen, then spotted them at the top of the steps eating breakfast. We moved past people and took seats kinda' on the ground with them. Sadie was eating a Yogurt cup and Karen ate some sort of egg and beacon wrap.

I looked around and looked for other people, when I saw Collin by His buddies then immediately looked the other way. "Nance." Sadie spoke putting down her yogurt. "Guess who was asking about you in the breakfast line this morning?" Sadie questioned with a smile. I shrugged without a guess, "Who?" I asked leaning on Kirby's shoulder. "Jared Coleman." She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. I shrugged and smiled at her upset expression. "C'mon. He's so cute. His hair is amazing and he hangs around with Paul. That's like double package." She said giving me a persuasive look. "I'm okay with the guy I'm dating right now." I smiled pushing my hair out of my face. "Ryan? The douche bag soccer player!" Sadie yelled. I sighed and looked around the school. "He's hot." Karen said eating her wrap. I nodded in agreement and spotted Jared and his friends by the fence. "I can't believe Jacob Black joined their little Gang." Kirby said looking at her phone. Its weird how she knew I was looking at them but shrugged it off. I looked at the new Jacob and bit the inside of my mouth. Sam Uley started this little Body Builder group and recruited; Paul Lahote, Jared Coleman, Embry Call, and Jacob Black. "I know... Plus he and Embry left their little pal Quil... It's sad... He's probably all alone, eating god knows what, sleeping god knows where." Karen said setting down her food. I rolled my eyes with a little laugh. "Kare, they're not his Parents. He isn't a Orphan boy left on the road. He's a young man... Probably eating by himself... Awe I feel bad for him now. i just wanna hug him." Sadie frowned as Karen nodded in agreement. "Go ahead, hug the Poor son of a Bitch, I'll just be here with Nancy." Kirby said tapping on her phone looking up at me to give me a smile. I laughed and looked down. "Let's go find him!" Karen yelled standing up. Sadie smiled enthusiastically and stood up too. "Hurry, let's find him before first period!" Sadie yelled running down the steps with Karen right behind her.

I looked at Kirby laugh and we talked for five minutes. We shared the same first period so I'm not hard on time. The bell rang and me and Kirby walked into the main Building heading to our Physics class. I passed by Karen and Sadie standing with Quil Atera, both hugging him. Then laughed with Kirby. He only frowned into their hug which made me feel bad for the guy. "Awe Kirby just look at him. He's so Adorable." I said as she pulled me pass people. "Yeah, he's a real Looker. So gosh darn cute. He could be on a the cover of Tiger Beat. Right next to Justin Bieber." She said sarcastically pulling me into the classroom. I took my seat near the back In front of Jared, and Kirby who sat next to him. My table partner was absent so I left my bag on her side. "Learning time." Kirby sang as the second bell rang and everyone came in. I smirked and sighed as the teacher started talking for thirty minutes... I hate school! I whined in my head the whole time thinking why can't it be like a Friday?!

Finally, Lunch! I literally thought I was going to pass out in English. I walked up the steps of the cafeteria looking for my Friends Kirby, Sadie and Karen when someone tapped my shoulder. I smiled recognizing Quil Atera, standing in front of me with a slight frown on his face. "Hey, Quil." I smiled trying to make him look at me.

"Um, can you tell Sadie and Karen to stop hugging me all the time. I'm-I'm okay and everything. You know, I um, I don't need people to feel bad for me or anything like that." He said looking up at me squinting slightly."Um... Yeah, okay. No problem, I'll tell them to back off... I know they kinda' get annoying when there together all the time. But um, yeah don't worry." I assured him with a nod. He smiled and looked down again. We continued following the line up until we got our food, he held his plate with both hands and walked the opposite direction of me. "Um... Quil," I yelled, making him turn around. "You want to, eat with me? I know you're trying to get some space from Sadie and Karen but... we can eat together? Just you and me, maybe Kirby too." I offered waiting there with my plate. He thought about it and squinted again in thought, then nodded and walked towards me. I smiled and started walking to the field where only a few people sat today. I took a seat near the tree that was near the fence and sat down, leaving space for Quil. He sat next to me and looked at his food, then started eating.

"So, um... Why don't you talk to Embry and Jacob anymore? I uh-I mean I know they left... But, why haven't you just... you know? Hung out with Sam too so you could be with them." I asked eating my Macaroni and Cheese. He looked down and cleared his throat, then looked ahead of us. "I-I just don't want to be apart of some little cult. You know. It's Funny. Jake, Em and Me use to call them Hall Monitors and laugh at them all the time. Now it's just me, and... I'm not laughing." He said with a pained smile. He sighed then looked down again. "They're just dummies... And I don't care if they left me... I really don't... I just what to know, if they left cause' of me? And had they been planning it the whole time...It's just confusing why they left..." He said with a sigh. I nodded understanding his curiosity and looked at the ground. "I'm sorry." I said looking at the ground, I looked at him and gave him an apologetic smile. "I know you don't want people to feel bad for you, but that's how I feel. Karen and Sadie too, we can't imagine how it feels losing a friend. Let alone two. And being their friend for so long, it must be rough. We use to always see you guys together... I always wondered if Embry was gay and now... I don't to know what to say seeing him with really hot, buff guys." I laughed nudging Quils shoulder, He laughed and looked at his plate. "He's gay." He said with a nod. I laughed and we sat there talking for the rest of the Lunch period. I don't have any classes with Quil but, for two weeks he'd been eating with me and my friends. I really think he's feeling better, and he's really funny. He makes us laugh all the time, and he's really easy to talk to. He's like my Gay-Straight Best friend. You can even say, that we are becoming best friends. I think he's one of those people you meet, and never know how good friends you'd be together.

* * *

"It's not a bad movie! I saw it with my cousin Michael, it was freaking awesome. There's this one part, where you see this guy get his Head ripped off! And another part, where these girls are swimming, and the killer gets them in the water— Oh, a girl gets her top ripped off." Quil said excitedly as we walked to My house. "Is that why you like it? Because they show some chicks boobs?" I asked with a laugh. "Please, they only showed; side-boob and some nipple... And besides, I don't need to see boobs on Movies. Girls show me them on the reg." He informed with a proud grin. I laughed and nodded my head, acting convinced."Sure Atera," I smiled as we came to my front door. We walked in, immediately in the Living room, seeing Collin and Brady playing Video Games. "Where were you guys? Brady broke mom's Glass Pitcher on the counter." Collin yelled, pointing to the empty spot on the counter. "How'd you break it?" I asked setting my bag down, looking at the broken glass in the trash. "We were making Kool-Aid" Brady explained walking towards Quil giving him a "Dude Handshake" You know where they grab hands and lean in, touching shoulders. That handshake. "Moms gonna' be mad Colly." I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes and resumed to play whatever game they were playing. Quil sat down near them watching them play as I grabbed us some snacks.

When I was done, I called him upstairs so we could hang-out and stuff.

"Hey, Is Collin dating that one Freshman? Whats-her-name: Keira, Kesey, Katie?" I looked at him confused, "Do you mean Ashlyn?" I asked. "Yeah, that's her!" He corrected, pointing at me. I nodded and continued to look for my Headphones. As I was searching I looked back at him as the question rose in my mind. "How do you get Keira, From Ashlyn?" I asked laughing. He shrugged and laid on my bed looking up at his phone. "Are you coming over for dinner Tomorrow?" He asked typing on his Black iPhone. When I found my earbuds, I nodded and sat on the floor. "Good. My cousin Jade is coming over, and she's a bitch when it's just us together." He said with a groan. Jade?

"Isn't Jade, that girl dating Paul." I ask, he just nodded as I reminded of Sam's little Body Builders. I immediately regretted asking the question but was relived when he started taking again in seconds. "Yeah, They've been dating for like... Three maybe Five weeks?" He clarified giving me details. I heard a faint knock coming from the front door, then muffled talking."Is that your mom?" Quil asked with a smirk, I shook my head to his question and thought about it. " No, she has a key... It's probably Seth or Micah." I said, talking about Collin's friends. Quil nodded and looked at his phone. We stayed in my room for a while until I had to use the Bathroom. When I was done, I walked back to my room Hearing loud talking coming from the living room. I better check on them, our mom would get mad if their's a shit load of people in the house and I'm not in their watching them.

I headed down the stairs and peeked into the living room, Who's in there? I should act casual, maybe say I left something in their and see who turns around. Yup, good plan. I thought giving myself a mental pat on the back. "Collin did Quil leave his Phone in here?" I asked and then finally recognized the guest in our living room... It was none other than Jacob Black.

"Holy Shit." I mumbled looking at him stand up. What the hell do I do?

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so if you read this. Thanks (: Remember I'm a Fanfic virg and this is my first story.. So please be gentle. Again Thank you for reading.**

**-Jojo**


End file.
